Una buena madre…
by Leeeen
Summary: Reconoce a una mujer que lo único que busca es a un joven en potencia, con un futuro prácticamente asegurado, y como su hijo no le veía lo malo a nada, no se preocupaba de esas cosas, él como joven, sólo quería vivir la vida loca… Pero para eso estaba ella, para enrielar su vida, no iba a permitir que su hijito arruinara su futuro por culpa de una yegua aprovechadora. / TAIORA!


_Holi :) Estaba hablando con la Vale (Jell) y me dijo que el fandom estaba muy botado xD yo le comenté que tenía esta historia por ahí y me dijo que ya era hora de subirlo... Y como soy poco fácil le hice caso xDDDDD_

_Así que eso :D Espero que lo disfruten :B Está un poquito largo, pero con todo mi amorsh *-*_

* * *

**Aclaraciones: Digimon no me pertenece :( Y ahora es cuando me alegro de no pololear con un futbolista en potencia xDDDDD**

* * *

_**Una buena madre…**_

* * *

_Capítulo I: _

_Espanta bataclanas_

* * *

Ahí estaba ella junto a su marido y su hija menor, como todos los fines de semana, sentados en aquel lugar estratégico que le daba el privilegio de poder ver a su hijo desde cualquier ángulo de la cancha. Ver como desplegaba todo su talento y habilidad para aquel deporte que no sólo lo apasionaba a él, sino también a ellos, exceptuando un poco a su hija que nunca había demostrado tal interés ni por el fútbol ni por otro deporte en particular. Sus esperanzas se habían vuelto inmersas en su único hijo, su hijo mayor, habilidoso como él solo, jugando ya en la liga juvenil del equipo, a un paso de la titular.

Siempre que su hijo hacía un gol, ella era la más eufórica del lugar, aplaudía, gritaba y alentaba con orgullo, y con el pecho inflado repetía una y otra vez:

—Ese es mi hijo. Es mi hijo. —restregaba en los rostros de los otros padres y espectadores sentados a su alrededor.

Era algo poco común, no solo estaba orgullosa porque su hijo jugaba en la liga, considerado como el mejor jugador de su generación, porque hiciera un juego limpio o su buena técnica, también porque estaba jugando en el equipo que tanto a ella como a su esposo les gustaba. Porque desde que había quedado embarazada, ambos habían acordado inculcarle esa pasión por el fútbol que tenían, independiente del sexo del bebé, lo inscribirían en la escuela formativa de ese equipo en particular, porque su hijo o hija, en ese tiempo aún no lo sabían, se formaría como futbolista, se haría profesional, jugaría en el equipo titular y ellos podrían entrar gratis a ver los partidos, además de asegurar el futuro de su retoño, pero de igual manera pretendiendo que estudiara también una carrera universitaria, pues sabían perfectamente que su carrera como futbolista no iba a durar toda la vida. Cuando ya supieron que el bebé sería un varón entendieron que las posibilidades de ver su sueño más cercano crecerían considerablemente. Cuando su hijo de pequeño comenzó a mostrar interés, de tal modo de obligar a su padre todos los fines de semana a ir al parque a jugar a la pelota, y él, orgulloso, nunca lo rechazaba. Cuando con tan solo cuatro años, él mismo les dijera que quería que lo inscribieran en la escuela de fútbol, para ellos fue toda una emoción. Y ahí estaban… Después de catorce años, yendo todos los fines de semana a sus entrenamientos, a los torneos infantiles y luego juveniles, ahora su hijo estaba a solo un paso de pertenecer al equipo titular.

Los 90 minutos del encuentro, más los descuentos ya habían concluido, dándole la victoria al equipo de su hijo por cuatro tantos a uno.

El moreno luego de felicitarse con algunos compañeros alzó la vista y les otorgó un caluroso saludo a su familia, al cual su madre, como durante todo el partido, respondió con devoción y orgullo alzando ambos brazos y gritando el nombre de su hijo, por si acaso a alguien ahí le quedaba alguna duda de que ellos eran los felices y orgullosos padres de aquel prodigio.

Observó como varios de sus compañeros ya se dirigían hacia los camarines, no así su hijo, que se había quedado hablando con otros que aún no partían. Luego su vista si situó en una joven que corría por la cancha en dirección hacia ellos. —_Debe ser la hermana de aquel muchacho. _—pensó con inocencia. —_No todas las hermanas son tan desinteresadas…_ —se dijo a sí misma pensando en su hija. Cual fue su sorpresa cuando vio a la chica colgarse del cuello de SU hijo y proporcionarle un beso para nada casto ni mucho menos puro. Abrió sus ojos con impresión. Le hirvió la sangre, empuñó sus manos con rabia e ira.

¡¿Qué hacía esa yegua besuqueando a su niñito?!

* * *

Estaban listos para irse a casa, solo faltaba que su futuro hijo futbolista profesional saliera. Su hija estaba dentro del auto esperando, su esposo apoyado en el auto mientras terminaba su cigarrillo y ella, de brazos cruzados y golpeando el suelo con su pie una y otra vez. Frunció el ceño cuando lo vio salir del recinto con su bolso deportivo sobre el hombro y dirigirse hacia el auto con una inmensa sonrisa que adornaba su rostro.

—¿Les gustó el partido? —preguntó él, sin siquiera pensar lo que le esperaría.

Antes de que su padre pudiera responder a su pregunta, decirle que había hecho un partido excelente o algo similar, su madre, invadida por la furia se le adelantó. —Taichi Yagami… ¿Me quieres explicar quién era esa… niñita… —no podía decirle yegua, debía guardar la compostura. —que te besuqueaba en la cancha?

—Es Yoko… Es mi…

No… No podía hacerlo, no podía tener el valor de pronunciar siquiera aquella fea palabra…

—_Novia_. —dijo él. Tranquilo.

¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

¿Cómo se había atrevido? ¿Cómo tenía la osadía de decir aquella calamidad? ¿Acaso su hijo no pensaba en su futuro, en todo el esfuerzo que ellos como padres habían hecho? Claro… Se había convertido en todo un adolescente, bien parecido, amable, tierno, alegre… Y no lo decía solo por ser su madre, claro que no. Además, gracias ellos, que desde pequeño le había inculcado hacer deporte, ahora, con sus 18 años, portador de un buen físico, atrayendo a todas aquellas niñitas adolescentes con las hormonas revolucionadas, aquellas malditas cazafortunas, sanguijuelas, bataclanas, que lo único que buscaban era a un joven en potencia, con un futuro prácticamente asegurado, y como su hijo no le veía lo malo a nada, no se preocupaba de esas cosas, él como joven, sólo quería vivir la vida loca…

Pero para eso estaba ella, para enrielar su vida, no iba a permitir que su hijito arruinara su futuro por culpa de una yegua aprovechadora.

En el trayecto de camino a casa nadie dijo ni una sola palabra.

Susumu de vez en cuando miraba por el espejo retrovisor y observaba a sus hijos. Tai, en medio de su mundo, con sus audífonos puestos mientras miraba por la ventana, aquel paisaje que recorrían todas las semanas. Kari por su lado, viendo quizás qué cosa en su celular, también con sus respectivos audífonos.

Él no hablaría… Tenía miedo. Sabía de antemano la opinión de su esposa ante la confesión de su hijo y su "novia". No era la primera vez que pasaba, y estaba más que seguro que tampoco sería la última.

Porque el ser humano tenía sus necesidades… Y una de ellas era estar emparejado, y su hijo no era la excepción. Había llegado a una edad en que le llamaba la atención buscar pareja, sentir el amor, la comprensión, la calidez de una mano entrelazada a la suya, acariciar, abrazar, besar… Solo esperaba que alguna vez su mujer lo comprendiera como él.

Se bajaron del auto aún en silencio cuando llegaron a la casa, y cuando estuvieron todos dentro de la sala, recién ahí el moreno de atrevió a averiguar.

—¿Estás molesta por algo? —le preguntó a su madre.

Yuuko volteó sobre sus talones para mirar de frente a su hijo, aún con el ceño fruncido, como durante todo el camino.

—¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que tenías una novia?

—Mamá, no es para tanto… Han pasado sólo unas semanas.

—¡¿Semanas?!

—Sí, no es gran cosa… La conocí porque su amiga Naoko es la novia de Kiosuke, un día ella y unas amigas fueron a uno de nuestros entrenamientos, luego empezamos a hablar, salimos unos días y eso. —explicó como si nada.

—Ah, y ahora porque a Kiosuke se le ocurrió tener novia, tú también lo vas a hacer… ¿Si él salta de un puente, harás lo mismo?

Tai rodó los ojos. Le encantaba siempre dar el mismo ejemplo del puente…

¿Por qué su madre siempre tenía que ser tan dramática?

—No… —respondió él, aburrido de lo mismo.

—Vas a terminar con ella mañana mismo.

—¿Qué?

—Lo que escuchaste.

—Mamá, estás loca.

—¿Cómo?

—No pienso terminar con Yoko porque a ti se te metió esa idea en la cabeza.

—Tai, no son ideas mías. Hijo, siempre te lo he dicho… Las mujeres…

—Desvirtúan la carrera de un futbolista. —terminó la frase por ella. —Lo sé, me lo repites siempre que intento tener una novia.

Ella sonrió hacia sus adentros. Sí lo hacía, cuatro veces para ser exactos, y las cuatro veces ella había tenido razón. Su hijo bajaba su rendimiento, no se concentraba, tenía que estar pendiente de esas locas y por ende no daba con lo requerido en la cancha. No señor, ella no iba a permitirlo una vez más, ella, como una buena y abnegada madre, velaría por el futuro de su hijo. Y de su hija también.

—Mira, si quieres hacer algo bien, preséntale uno de tus amigos a Kari. —la aludida volteó a ver a su madre. ¿Cuándo la habían metido a ella al baile? La discusión era entre ella y su hermano, ¿Qué tenía que ver ella en todo eso? —Ya que no hace nada por su vida, por lo menos que sea novia de un futbolista, así ya tendrá su vida resuelta.

—¿Y por qué ella puede tener novio y no quieres que yo tenga una novia? Kari tiene 15 años, no puede tener novio, es una niña. —esta vez el alarmado era él. Y su padre también.

—Mi pequeña hijita no tendrá novio hasta los 18 años. —dio Susumu como ultimátum.

—Yo me voy. —habló una vez más la castaña cuando notó que ahora peleaban por su supuesto novio. Ella no estaba dispuesta a formar parte de ese circo, por lo que mientras más rápido se fuera a su habitación, mejor.

—Cariño tienes que entender que me preocupa tu futuro… —alcanzó a decir Yuuko antes de escuchar el portazo desde su habitación. —Con ese genio ni siquiera después de los 30 encontrará novio…

—No voy a terminar con Yoko, te guste o no, ella es mi novia.

Ah, con que desafiándola, ¿no?

—Bueno… Ya lo veremos.

Y vaya que sabía de lo que hablaba.

Las cuatro yeguas anteriores, no recordaba sus nombres porque la verdad habían pasado sin pena ni gloria, todas, cual más, cual menos, se habían encargado de hacer infeliz a su pobre hijito.

Yegua número uno: Reclamándole que tenía poco tiempo para él.

Yegua número dos: Insistiéndole para ir a fiestas y dejar sus obligaciones de lado.

Yegua número tres: Persuadiéndolo para que se dedicara a otra cosa porque el fútbol era una basura.

Yegua número cuatro: Lo mismo que la primera.

Todas y cada una de ellas había terminado por aburrir a su hijo, y sin mayores insistencias de ella, salvo la de siempre y que era verdad, que las mujeres desvirtuaban la carrera de un futbolista. Aunque al parecer con esta nueva chica en la vida de su hijo, lo más probable es que no le resulte nada fácil sacarla de su vida, y por ende de la de su niñito. Y esperar a que él se diera cuenta solo podría tardar demasiado, tanto así que pondría en juego su futuro… Esa no era una opción.

* * *

Decidió imitar a su hermana y encerrarse en su habitación para aislarse en parte del retorcido mundo de su madre.

Suspiró y luego rió divertido.

Su madre parecía una lunática, y la verdad, no era una razón para haberse tragado uno de sus nuevos sermones, pero le interesaba ver hasta qué punto podía llegar su progenitora…

_La vio segundos antes de que se arrojara a sus brazos y lo besara. Él no era tonto, correspondió casi instantáneamente, obligando a su compañero a convertirse en el mal tercio por un momento._

_Él y Kiosuke se dirigieron a los camarines, Yoko, Naoko y otras amigas de ellas esperarían por ambos. Habían tardado un par de minutos cuando salieron nuevamente para verlas hablando quizás qué cosa entre ellas. Yoko se levantó de su asiento con rapidez y caminó hasta situarse frente a él para volver a enlazar sus brazos a su cuello y mirarlo sugerentemente._

—_¿Qué dices si tú y yo salimos a alguna parte?_

—_No lo creo, lo siento, estoy muy cansado, lo único que quiero es dormir._

—_Bueno, entonces podríamos ir a mi casa, y luego de la acción podríamos dormir los dos… Juntos…_

_Cualquiera de sus amigos se impresionarían de lo que diría a continuación, pero tenía dos razones para ello. Una, no soportaba que las mujeres no se valoraran a sí mismas y fueran TAN fáciles, y dos, de verdad estaba muy cansado._

—_No, de verdad no quiero._

—_¿No te parezco atractiva acaso?_

_Tai arqueó sus cejas y frunció el ceño. ¿A qué venía si era atractiva o no?_

—_Taichi, si no vienes conmigo, entonces olvídate de mi. No soportaré que el fútbol sea más importante que yo._

—_Bueno, está bien para mi._

—_¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó más que indignada._

—_Eso. Que si piensas eso entonces está bien para mi. —dijo encogiéndose de hombros. No se iba a poner a llorar por eso ni mucho menos. Él no era de esa clase de personas que se hacía problemas por cualquier estupidez. Además, no era la primera vez que lo obligaban a decidir entre ellas y su pasión._

Las mujeres eran tan locas… De las cuales, su madre era la reina y señora, pero al menos ella, todo lo que hacía o decía, era por su bien… o al menos así lo justificaba ella.

Abrió la boca para dejar escapar un prolongado bostezo que denotaba todo el cansancio que entonces atormentaba su cuerpo, llevó ambos brazos detrás de su cabeza, dispuesto a tomar posición, listo y cómodo para dar paso a su extensa siesta.

Alcanzó a estar con los ojos cerrados tres segundos, antes de que su madre entrara como si nada en su habitación.

—¿De pequeña nunca te enseñaron a golpear la puerta? —preguntó el moreno con

sarcasmo ante la mala educación de su progenitora.

—Soy tu madre, no necesito pedir permiso para entrar a tu habitación. —respondió ella ignorando completamente la privacidad de su hijo. Se detuvo frente a su cama y comenzó a golpearme la pierna para que se corriera y le diera un espacio para poder ella sentarse. Tai rodó sus ojos pero de igual modo lo hizo. —Hijo, ¿qué le ves a esa niña? —preguntó haciendo especial énfasis en la última palabra, la cual no consideraba apta para describir a esa perdida.

Taichi sonrió. —Ella… Ella es todo lo que busco en una chica. —habló idealizado. —Es linda, tierna, cariñosa, me quiere mucho…

—¡Ya basta! —calló su madre. —No quiero escuchar más tonterías, estás loco.

—Sí mamá, de amor…

Vio como su madre de crispó entera al escuchar de sus labios la palabra "amor" y sonrió internamente.

—¿Sabes, mamá? Lo he estado pensando y de verdad me siento muy estresado… El fútbol me gusta, pero no me deja tiempo para nada, no sé, me gustaría vivir mi vida como cualquier adolescente normal, invirtiendo mi tiempo en la escuela, algún club extracurricular, mi amada novia Yoko… —enfatizó. —Pasar todo el tiempo que pueda a su lado porque la AMO y con el fútbol no dispongo del tiempo que me gustaría dedicar a ella… No sé, creo que me enfocaré cien por ciento en ella y… Dejaré el club. —dijo seriamente.

El moreno vio como a su madre se le desfiguraba la cara poco a poco, simplemente no lo podía creer.

—Que tú ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Cómo se te puede ocurrir algo así?! —¿Acaso su estúpido hijo no veía que todo eso lo había hecho exclusivamente por su felicidad? Él mismo había sido quien a su corta edad de cuatro años les había pedido ir a inscribirlo en la escuela formativa del FC Tokyo, y ahora el muy desconsiderado le decía que lo dejaría sólo porque él con la edad se había convertido en un saco lleno de hormonas que babeaba por la primera niñita boba que se le cruzaba en frente…

Repentinamente Taichi comenzó a reír, dejándola completamente desconcertada.

—Tranquila mamá, es una broma. Terminé con ella porque no soportó que para mi fuera más importante el fútbol a estar con ella.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, me dijo que saliéramos y yo me negué porque quedé muy cansado luego de partido, luego ella me preguntó si no era atractiva y después que no iba a soportar que la pusiera siempre después del fútbol… Y terminé con ella. —explicó con simpleza.

—¿Ves que yo tenía razón? ¡Siempre la tengo!

—Mamá, basta…

—¡No! Es verdad, si te lo digo siempre es por algo, porque siempre tengo razón cuando te digo que las mujeres desvirtúan la carrera de un futbolista y es cierto —afirmó ella una vez más. —Esas yeguas siempre hacen lo mismo, buscan a un jugador joven con futuro para colgarse de él y resolver su vida de manera fácil, sin tener que trabajar ni nada por el resto de su vida porque saben que él ganará millones de dólares… Y como tú eres un jugador con mucho talento y futuro en el club, eres la presa perfecta para todas esas sanguijuelas. —exclamó indignada. Ella era la única que se daba cuenta de ello, pareciera que ni su hijo ni su esposo le tomaban el peso a esa gran verdad.

El moreno suspiró, prefiriendo darle la razón a su madre, así de una vez por todas terminaría con su sermón que se lo sabía de memoria. —Sí mamá, es verdad…

—¡Cierto! Bueno, debes estar agotado… ¿Te parece si te hago un postre especial? Como premio por haber ganado el partido. —Tai sonrió y asintió feliz. —¿Leche asada?

—¡Sí! —su mamá conocía sus gustos a la perfección.

Yuuko le sonrió a su hijo para levantarse y encaminarse hacia la cocina a prepararle aquel postre especial que le prometió a su hijo. En el fondo él seguía siendo su niñito, sólo que ahora estaba encerrado en aquel cuerpo de deportista tan apetecido por todas aquellas que deseaban una vida fácil y llena de lujos. Pero ella no lo permitiría. Si era necesario, alejaría con puños y patadas a toda aquella escuincla que osara acercarse a su hijito.

Porque no quería que ninguna bataclana llegara a desvirtuar la carrera de su hijo.

* * *

Caminó junto a una masa de hinchas que se dirigían al mismo lugar que él, el estadio Ajinomoto donde su amado equipo jugaba de local.

Se sentía feliz y emocionado, hace mucho que no iba al estadio. Por cuatro fechas seguidas no había podido asistir a los partidos ya que habían jugado entre viernes y sábado, donde él o tenía clases o entrenamientos de fútbol, pero ahora era domingo, no tenía obligaciones, salvo ir al ver al equipo de sus amores jugar y ganar.

Una calle más y llegaba al gran recinto deportivo.

Sonrió de la nada, irradiaba felicidad hasta por los poros.

Siguió caminando, pero en una esquina una chica llamó su atención. Una pelirroja que se le hacía muy conocida. Portaba la camiseta del Tokyo al igual que él. Era obvio pensar que era una hincha más pese a estar alejada de los demás fanáticos que caminaban entusiasmados al estadio, ella no, ella se dedicaba a ver algo en su celular y a sostener un cigarrillo con la otra mano.

A él nunca le había llamado mucho la atención el cigarro, es decir, había fumado un par de veces, pero no se había convertido en un vicioso adicto como su mejor amigo, además si lo llegaba a ser, sería un problema para él, ya que como buen futbolista que pretendía ser, debía mantener un buen estado físico.

Dejando aquel pensamiento de lado se dispuso a seguir su caminar. No quería perderse ningún momento del partido, aunque quedaba más de media hora para que comenzara el encuentro, pero la emoción era más grande que todo.

Subió por unas escaleras que lo conducían a los asientos hasta la fila F, donde estaba su asiento. Era la primera vez que utilizaba el convenio del club para asistir al estadio, solía situarse junto a la barra, que cantaba, gritaba, agitaba banderas y hacía sonar el bombo todo el tiempo, era su ambiente, sin embargo ahora con todos sus deberes había olvidado comprar su entrada. A todos los jugadores les daban un pase gratis para asistir a los partidos en tribuna, donde la gente con un poco más de dinero iba y veía el partido tranquilamente… Algo completamente aburrido y sin gracia para él.

Sonrió al ver como ya habían llegado varias personas que conformaban la barra a la que él iba, sintió añoranza de ir, por lo que decidió que para el próximo no serían tan tonto y compraría su entrada con anticipación.

—Disculpa… —una voz femenina lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Volteó, para encontrarse con una chica a su lado, la misma pelirroja que había visto minutos atrás en la calle. —¿me das permiso? —preguntó ella.

—Claro. —Tai inmediatamente se levantó para permitirle el paso a ella. La chica caminó atenta a los números en los asientos, verificó el de su entrada y finalmente se sentó a un lado de él. Lo vio para sonreírle, él le correspondió y luego volteó nuevamente para abocar toda su atención a su celular.

Tai suspiró. _Será el partido más aburrido de mi vida…_

Escuchó los gritos más audibles y volvió su atención hacia la cancha. Los titulares habían salido para realizar el entrenamiento previo al partido. Muchos se levantaron para aplaudirles y gritarles su apoyo, la chica a su lado incluida.

Él la vio anonadado, estaba cruzado de brazos, ni siquiera se había levantado, todo había pasado muy rápido ante sus ojos.

Ella se sentó nuevamente y comenzó a ver a los jugadores con atención, posteriormente vio hacia la barra, así como él hace un instante atrás. Siguió viéndola, esta vez pensando y recordando de donde era que la conocía, porque le resultaba sumamente familiar. Notó como nuevamente dirigía su vista hacia el frente para ver el entrenamiento de los futbolistas, así mismo lo hizo él, no quería ser descubierto por ella viéndolo. Comenzó a observarla nuevamente de reojo, puso atención a sus pulseras en su muñeca izquierda, cuatro, todas alusivas al equipo de fútbol. Sonrió para sus adentros. Podría decir que junto con su madre era la mujer más fanática del fútbol que conocía.

—Oye… ¿De casualidad vas a la Preparatoria Raijingusan de Meguro? —preguntó el moreno, una, porque odiaba los silencios incómodos estando tan cerca de alguien, y dos, porque no sabía de qué otro lugar podía conocer a la chica. Realmente le era muy familiar. No descansaría hasta saber la razón.

—Sí… —respondió dubitativa y temerosa. —Voy en último año, en el salón "A".

—¡Yo en el "B"! Sabía que te conocía de algún lado. —exclamó, asustando aún más a la pelirroja. —Lo siento. —pidió al ver su cara de espanto. —Soy Taichi, pero todos me dicen Tai.

—Eres el capitán de fútbol.

—Sí. —sonrió él.

—Lo sé, te he visto jugar.

—Sí… Ah, disculpa, me llamo Sora.

Y así se acabó el silencio tan incómodo para el moreno.

Comenzaron a hablar de todo, principalmente de fútbol. Notó que la chica sabía mucho de eso, a diferencia de las que él conocía, claro, exceptuando a su madre, que no era una chica, era una mujer adulta, pero en general las muchachas de su edad no lo valoraban como él o Sora.

—Siempre que podemos venimos juntos con mi papá al estadio. De pequeña siempre solía traerme… —explicaba ella. —Generalmente nos sentamos con los de la barra, pero hoy por ser mi cumpleaños compró entradas para tribuna. —sonrió con nostalgia. —Lástima que no haya podido venir, no es lo mismo estar aquí sin él.

—¿Es tu cumpleaños? —ella asintió. —¡Pues feliz cumpleaños! —exclamó tirándose a abrazarla. Ella correspondió aunque algo impactada, luego entendió lo inapropiado de su acto y se separó de ella, quien aún lo veía con una sonrisa en sus labios. —Yo… Yo también suelo siempre ir donde se ubica la barra, pero ahora olvidé comprar mi entrada con anticipación así que tuve que recurrir a la entrada gratis que me dan por ser miembro del club… —explicó esta vez el moreno. Sora lo miró con extrañeza. —Soy juvenil del Tokyo.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, cuando cumplí cuatro años mis padres me inscribieron en la escuela de fútbol del equipo.

—Vaya… Debe ser genial. —comentó la pelirroja.

Él sonrió de manera torcida… Sí, era genial, no lo dudaba, pero a veces, como le había dicho medio en broma a su madre, medio en serio, deseaba tener una vida un poco menos ajetreada, como cualquier otro chico de su edad, que tenía tiempo para salir con sus amigos, compartir, distraerse… Aunque todo sería por un bien a fututo, cumpliría su sueño muy pronto, eso era parte de los sacrificios que debía hacer.

La atención de ambos fue llamada por los aplausos y gritos que se hicieron presentes cuando el equipo salió nuevamente, esta vez para dar inicio al encuentro. Ambos se encontraban nerviosos y ansiosos. El partido de hoy tenía que traer un triunfo para su equipo…

(…)

—No te preocupes… Un empate no es malo. —dijo Tai intentando consolar a Sora.

—Lo sé… Es solo que quería un triunfo del Tokyo como regalo de cumpleaños, pero tienes razón, es mejor un empate que una derrota. Lo malo es que la próxima fecha toca con Nagoya que está a un punto de nosotros, hay que ganar sí o sí, y a la siguiente con Kashima que es el puntero, ojalá que pierda o empate esta fecha… —rogó ella.

Tai asintió. Sora tenía mucha razón, y pese a sus propias palabras aún podía notar lo triste que estaba en cierta medida, era su cumpleaños después de todo y según lo que ella misma le había comentado se encontraba sola, pues sus padres habían tenido que viajar de urgencia y al haber llegado hace poco a la ciudad no conocía prácticamente a nadie.

—¿Qué dices si vamos a comer algo? Será mi regalo de cumpleaños para ti.

La pelirroja sonrió ante su invitación y aceptó feliz.

Caminaron hasta el patio de comidas del centro comercial, donde Tai se dirigió inmediatamente a un McDonald's . —¿Qué te gustaría comer?

—Una promoción "uno". —dijo tranquila ella, indicando aquella que consistía en una hamburguesa simple, papas fritas y una bebida mediana.

—OK. —habló él para dirigirse a la cajera esta vez. —Dos promociones "uno", una agrandada… —posó su mano sobre su barbilla y golpeteó levemente sus labios viendo los demás alimentos que ofrecían. —Una hamburguesa doble sin pepinillos, empanadas de queso, nuggets, los dos agrandados y… un burrito… Sólo eso.

¿Sólo eso? ¡¿En serio?

La chica que atendía los pedidos lo miró con la misma impresión que Sora, finalmente anotó todo y cobró los pedidos de ambos. Al poco tiempo de espera ya ambos estaban sentados en los asientos dispuestos comiendo sus alimentos, en el caso de Tai, sus muchos alimentos…

—Mi mamá es cosa seria —comentaba él con la boca llena, cosa que a ella le causaba gracia. —, siempre que tengo novia se enoja conmigo porque dice que las mujeres desvirtúan la carrera de un futbolista.

—Bueno, en parte ella tiene razón… —inquirió la pelirroja.

—¿Hablas en serio? —ella rió. —¿O sea que estás de su lado? Tú tampoco quieres que tenga vida social. —acusó.

—No he dicho eso, pero es que en realidad si te pones a pensar, la mayoría de las "novias" de los futbolistas piensan en aferrarse a ellos con un hijo o algo para aprovecharse… Saben que ellos tienen su vida resuelta, entonces como quieren una vida fácil…

—Oye, no todas son así.

—Lo sé, pero la mayoría sí… Tu madre tiene razón en cuidarte tanto. Se preocupa.

—Pero que se calme un poco… —suspiró. —A veces cree que yo aún soy un pendejo… Tengo 18, sé cuidarme solo.

Sora se rió.

Ahí él notó lo hermosa que se veía la pelirroja cuando sonreía, las lindas y finas facciones que poseía.

Era linda, divertida, atenta, inteligente, y encima de todo, le gustaba el fútbol, y el mismo equipo que él… La mujer perfecta. Y todo eso lo había descubierto en tan solo una tarde con ella.

—Bueno, creo que no fue el mejor cumpleaños de la vida… —comentó el moreno ya llegando vivía la chica en Shibaura. Él como todo un caballero, luego de su ida a comer, la había llevado hasta la puerta de su casa.

—No… Aunque no lo creas la pasé muy bien contigo. Muchas gracias por la comida, en serio.

—No fue el mejor regalo del mundo, pero algo es algo…

—Créeme que estuvo muy bien. —le sonrió. —Bueno… Creo que te veré mañana en la escuela.

—Sí. Apenas llegue te buscaré. ¿Salón "A", verdad? —Sora asintió. —Bueno, fue un placer conocerte Sora. —se acercó a ella para darle un beso en la mejilla como despedida.

—Igualmente. Gracias por venir a dejarme hasta mi casa.

—No fue molestia. —sonrió él. —Nos vemos mañana.

Sora correspondió a su sonrisa, era realmente encantadora. —Adiós.

Tai la vio ingresar al edificio donde vivía hasta finalmente perderla de vista. Dio media vuelta y emprendió camino hasta el metro para llegar a Odaiba. Mientras caminaba, sonreía como un bobo sin razón, aunque realmente la razón de su sonrisa tenía nombre y apellido… El apellido no lo sabía, pero el nombre sí… _Sora._

Debía procurar ocultar muy bien esa boba sonrisa al llegar a su hogar, si su santa madre se llegaba a enterar, todas las penas del infierno se le vendrían encima…

* * *

—Amiga, no sabes como lamento no haber estado contigo en tu cumpleaños… Soy la peor amiga del mundo. De verdad lo siento.

—Tranquila, no te preocupes… Lo pasé genial.

—¿Cómo lo pudiste haber pasado bien? Sora, estuviste sola en tu cumpleaños… Ni tus padres pudieron estar contigo.

Y en eso tenía razón. Sus padres habían viajado a Kyoto por asuntos del trabajo de su progenitor, y por diversos problemas no habían podido llegar a tiempo para estar con ella, motivo por el cual él habían insistido en ir de todos modos al estadio, después de todo, sabía del gran fanatismo que él mismo había inculcado a su hija. Pero sola, sola no había estado…

—Sí, bueno… No estuve sola, había mucha gente en el estadio, el público, los asistentes, los jugadores, los vendedores… —Mimi rodó sus ojos. —Tai…

—¿Tai?

De pronto su interés cobró vida y su rostro se iluminó con aquel nombre. Su amiga asintió.

—Tai… ¿Yagami?

—No lo sé, sólo me dijo que se llamaba Taichi, pero que todos le dicen Tai.

—¡Es Tai!

—Sí sé. —habló ella no entendiendo mucho sobre el asombro de la castaña.

—No, tonta, es Tai, el amigo de Matt.

—¿Tu novio?

Ella asintió. —Sí, es su mejor amigo. Es el capitán del equipo de fútbol de aquí.

—Lo sé.

Mimi esbozó una sonrisa picarona y alzó de manera sugerente sus cejas, acto que no le duró mucho pues su vista se enfocó en cierto moreno que se asomó por la puerta del aula.

—Y hablando del rey de Roma…

Ella se levantó del asiento frente a la pelirroja al mismo tiempo que Tai entraba a la sala, sintió la mirada de ambos sobre ella.

—Los dejaré solos… —les dijo a sus amigos. —Luego me cuentas. —susurró esta vez a Sora.

Tai siguió con su mirada a la castaña hasta que se le perdió en la puerta, luego de ello volvió su vista hacia Sora, quien lo veía con una sonrisa que, inmediatamente, correspondió él.

* * *

—¿Por qué no me dijiste?

Mimi alzó su vista para buscar a su la de su amigo, que estaba ahí, parado frente a ambos, reclamando, como siempre. Ella en ningún momento dejó de hacer su labor, acariciar tiernamente el cabello rubio de su novio mientras su cabeza descansaba sobre sus piernas flectadas.

—No tenía porqué decírtelo…

—¿Cómo que no?

Mimi suspiró exasperada. Tai siempre reclamaba… porque sí y porque no también, en parte ya estaba acostumbrada a ello, pero ahora, especialmente, le reclamaba a ella por no haberle presentado a su amiga.

—¿Para qué querías que te la presente? Cuando la conocí tú andabas de novio ya ni recuerdo con quién —explicó ella sin importancia. Sus interminables novias sinceramente la tenían sin cuidado. —, no tenía sentido presentártela, además ya tú mismo la conociste, deja de discutir…

—No sé… Es una excelente persona, es muy agradable…

—¿Piensas que de haberla conocido antes podría haber sido tu novia? —preguntó el rubio hablando por primera vez desde que su mejor amigo había llegado a dar la lata frente a ellos. Observó la expresión descolocada del moreno. —Porque si es así, te digo que tu mamá ya la hubiese espantado. —sentenció.

Y en eso tenía mucha razón.

—¡Pero igual!

—Ya cállate Tai… —pidió Mimi. —Y te lo digo en serio, ya fue, nunca te presenté a mi amiga y lo siento, pero ya pasó, ya la conociste… No fastidies más. —volvió a implorar de manera cariñosa que ocultó su real molestia con respecto a su moreno amigo.

Matt alzó sus cejas y enchuecó sus labios. —Ya la oíste, no nos molestes más y vete a molestar a Sora. Aprovecha el tiempo con ella, tanto que te quejas de no haberla conocido antes, y ahora que ya la conoces no estás con ella… Vete, vete.

Y así, vilmente lo corrían del lugar.

Que amigos tenía…

* * *

Sora lo observaba y le sonreía mientras él seguía haciendo gracia de su galanura y habilidad con el balón.

Lo pateaba un par de veces con su pie, luego aplicaba más fuerza para elevarlo en el aire y que cayera en su cabeza para seguir dando botes con él, lo hacía descansar en su cuello, bajar por espalda para pegarle con el balón alzarlo otra vez y detenerlo con su rodilla.

—Estás alardeando. —acusó la pelirroja sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

—Síp… —respondió inocentemente mientras seguía haciendo destrezas con la pelota de fútbol. —La verdad es que quería impresionarte con mis extraordinarias habilidades para ver si accedías a tener una cita conmigo.

—¿Una cita? —Tai asintió. —En teoría ya tuvimos una cita, el mismo día que nos conocimos, ¿recuerdas que me invitaste a comer?

—Ah, pero eso no cuenta como una cita, al menos para mi no. —la pelirroja volvió a sonreír, y a él en esos pocos días de haberla conocido, amada verla sonreír. —Así que cuando termine mi práctica saldremos a comer algo por ahí, ¿de acuerdo?

—Está bien.

—Bien… Practicaré penales antes del entrenamiento.

Avisó él. Soltó el balón que había estado descansando en sus manos luego de sus muchas destrezas para impresionar a la chica y dejó que diera botes en el suelo, lo fue corriendo con sus pies hasta situarlo en el punto penal demarcado en la cancha, entonces pateó.

Sora veía todas sus acciones con atención, y él sabía que lo estaba haciendo, no podía dejar de mirarlo.

Le gustaba hacerse ilusiones, en aquella semana que llevaban de haberse conocido, de conversar más que con cualquier otra persona, de pasar tiempo juntos a tal punto de ya ser considerados como inseparables por sus amigos, ya la sentía como una persona importante para él. Y además de todo, era de su completo gusto, dejando de lado su personalidad y pensamientos muy similares a los de él, era hermosa. Sin duda la mujer perfecta para él.

Sonreía solo mientras pateaba penales, y mientras iba a buscar el balón al fondo de la red aprovechaba para ver de reojo a Sora y volver a sonreír.

—Deberías intentar arriba.

—¿Ah?

—Arriba. —indicó levantándose de las gradas para comenzar a caminar hacia donde estaba él en la cancha y apuntó hacia el arco. —En general los jugadores tienden a pegar los penales hacia abajo y esquinados, y los arqueros saben eso, por lo que le es más fácil adivinar la trayectoria del balón, pero nunca arriba, les cuesta más. —explicó ella.

Nunca lo había pensado…

—¿Tú crees?

—Lo sé. —nuevamente ella caminó hacia los asientos en busca de su bolso y comenzó a escarbar en él. —Te lo demostraré.

La pelirroja sacó su buzo azul marino y una vez puesto se quitó la falda, luego sin pudor alguno se quitó la blusa del uniforme, dejando ver un sostén deportivo y su plano abdomen, todo ello a vista y paciencia de Tai, se colocó una camiseta blanca.

—¿Tienes guantes de arquero? —preguntó. Instantes más tarde, Tai salía del transe en el que ella lo había dejado.

—¿Qué? Ah… ¡Ah, sí! Guantes… Debe haber un par, iré por ellos.

Salió corriendo rumbo a los camarines donde guardaban todos los instrumentos deportivos, Sora rió un par de veces al notar como el moreno se tropezaba con varias hormigas cabezonas en el camino. Finalmente llegó con unos guantes que se los extendió a ella.

—Esta bien, yo seré el arquero. —habló. —intenta patear un penal por abajo.

¡¿Qué intente?! Por Dios, estaba hablando con Taichi Yagami… El que nunca fallaba un penal.

Por otro lado… Ella era una mujer, no podía ser tan brusco con ella… Era todo un dilema para él.

Siguiendo las órdenes de la pelirroja, situó el balón en el punto penal mientras ella adoptaba una pose digna de cualquier arquero. No tomó vuelo ni nada, simplemente pateó el balón, el cual Sora detuvo sólo estirando su pie izquierdo. Alzó su vista con una ceja en alto.

—¿Es una broma? —preguntó sarcástica. —Patea en serio. —ordenó nuevamente devolviéndole el balón de una patada.

Esta vez así lo hizo. Tomó vuelo, cosa que antes no había hecho y pateó el balón lo más fuerte que su caballerosidad le permitía. La pelota se elevó un poco producto de la velocidad que le había aplicado, y ella se tuvo que arrojar hacia la derecha para poder llegar a él, pero finalmente había detenido su tiro con una mano.

Primera vez que fallaba un tiro, si es que podía calificarlo como tal, no estaba sacando todo su potencial de goleador.

—Creí que te tirarías hacia la izquierda.

—Es que noté la posición de tu pie al tirar. —explicó ella.

Había olvidado que ella en su antigua escuela pertenecía al equipo de fútbol femenino, a Sora especialmente no podía engañarla. Sin duda era mejor arquera que muchos hombres a los que le había tocado enfrentar.

Siguió tirando penales, de los cuales Sora tapó varios. Entendió que lo que le decía era cierto, para los porteros requería un esfuerzo mayor el tapar tiros dirigidos hacia la parte superior y esquinada del arco.

—¿Sabes? Hace tiempo, no recuerdo en qué liga, pero vi un penal muy lindo, desde entonces lo estuve practicando y me salió un par de veces… ¿Puedo intentar?

—Claro… —asintió el moreno, intercambió su balón por los guantes que portaba Sora, convirtiéndose ahora él en el arquero.

Tai sonreía de lado mientras ella dejaba cuidadosamente el balón en la delimitación, ya había aprendido sus trucos, era obvio que le daría dirección hacia arriba, y como era diestra, tiraría hacia la izquierda porque era más fácil. Se preparó.

Sora vio hacia el frente, respiró hondo y corrió hacia el balón para pegarle. Tal y como lo supuso con anterioridad, el balón se elevó, él sin pensarlo deslizó su cuerpo hacia la izquierda, pero su sorpresa llegó cuando vio la pelota pasar directamente y pegar en el palo transversal para luego caer abruptamente al interior tocando la red sólo después de dar un vote hacia atrás.

Vio el balón por unos segundos y luego volteó a ver impresionado a la pelirroja.

—¿Dónde aprendiste eso?

—Ya te lo dije, viendo un partido.

—Fue genial. —alabó el moreno. —¿Me enseñas?

—Por supuesto. —exclamó feliz.

Así pasaron la siguiente media hora practicando aquel maravilloso penal, el cual pudo utilizar y ejecutar a la perfección cuando en el partido de práctica le habían cobrado un penal a favor de su equipo y fue él el autor de aquella cifra.

Una vez terminado el entrenamiento se dirigió a los camarines a asearse y luego irse. Ya había quedado de ir a dejar a la pelirroja a la estación de subterráneo, como lo llevaba haciendo todos los días y después caminaría como un bobo enamorado hasta su departamento.

De camino a la estación del metro hablaban de cosas triviales, principalmente de aquel tema que tanto apasionaba a ambos, el fútbol.

Tai le contaba sobre su partido por el torneo interescolar que sería dentro de dos días, y por otra parte hablaban sobre el torneo japonés en el cual Tokyo enfrentaría a Kashima y de ello dependía la tener a su equipo en el primer lugar, meta muy importante tomando en cuenta las pocas fechas restantes para el término de la competencia.

Todo era paz y tranquilidad para ambos pero que ya pronto llegaría a su fin por el día. La dejaría en la estación del metro, se despediría de ella con un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo como siempre, la vería avanzar y cruzar el torniquete, ella voltearía y agitaría suavemente su mano al mismo tiempo que le dedicaba una sonrisa que él respondía bobamente hasta perderla de vista, finalmente y recién ahí él decidía dar media vuelta e irse a su casa. Sin embargo ese día sería completamente distinto…

Él dijo alguna tontería pues ella rió y para él no existió nada más en el mundo, o al menos así hubiese sido de no ser por el troglodita que la había empujado de la nada mientras bajaban la escalera causando que la pelirroja perdiera el equilibrio, y de no ser por él, que alcanzó a tomarla justo a tiempo, hubiese caído.

—¡Fíjate huevón! —gritó lo más fuerte que puro para que el tipo lo escuchara, aunque probablemente poco le importara el daño causado. —¿Estás bien?

—Me duele el tobillo. —habló un poco quejumbrosa. En el momento en que fue empujada por el imbécil aquel había sufrido una torcedura.

* * *

Yuuko escuchó voces y ruidos provenientes de afuera que llamaron su atención. Limpió sus manos en el delantal amarrado a su cintura y abrió la puerta para encontrarse con dos pares de ojos viéndola con sorpresa. Unos sabía exactamente a quien pertenecía, su querido hijo y futuro futbolista profesional… Pero el otro par de ojos eran total y completamente desconocidos para ella, además, una excelente pregunta se formulaba en su mente… ¿Qué rayos hacía su hijo cargando en brazos a esa… jovencita?

—Gracias mamá, no podía sacar las llaves. Permiso. —pidió. Su madre se hizo a un lado viendo atónita a su hijo entrar llevando en brazos a la chica que le decía una y otra vez que la bajara pero no hizo caso hasta que finalmente llegó al sillón y la sentó con suavidad, procurando que su pie adolorido lo pusiera en alto sobe un cojín. —¿Estás bien?

—¿Qué le pasó?

—Un imbécil la empujó en la escalera del subterráneo. —le contestó a su padre quien al igual que Kari se habían acercado con preocupación. —¿Hay hielo?

—Sí, voy a buscar. —dijo esta vez la castaña menor.

Yuuko entrecerró sus ojos con desdén, veía como su familia se desvivía prácticamente por aquella chica desconocida para todos.

—¿Y quién es esta… jovencita?

—Ah, cierto, familia, ella es Sora. —presentó. —Sora, esta es mi familia.

No, eso no era suficiente para ella…

—Aquí está el hielo. —anunció Kari entregándole un paño de tela con unos cuantos cubos de hielo en su interior a su hermano.

—Tai, no te preocupes, estoy bien, en serio. —le sonrió ella. El moreno bajó las revoluciones con aquel pequeño acto que luego correspondió también.

Cosa que no pasó desapercibida para ella, en lo absoluto.

Esa niñita era peligrosa, y debía hacer todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para alejarla de la vida de su hijito, o terminaría por desvirtuarla completamente.

Debía indagar.

—Y… Cuéntanos, ¿de dónde se conocieron?

—La semana pasada, en el estadio… Y resultó que vamos en la misma escuela, en el mismo grado, pero en salones distintos. Sora es amiga de la novia de Matt, ¿te acuerdas de ella?

¿Cómo olvidarla? Era una de las pocas chicas ligadas a su hijo que no representaba una amenaza para su futuro, una de las pocas que le caía bien por ello.

Tai siguió contando un sin fin de cosas sobre su relación con esta "nueva amiga" que parecía ya casi idolatrar, además de preocuparse excesivamente sobre su lesión en el tobillo al igual que su Kari, sus dos hijos embobados con esa chica.

Fue entonces cuando ella aprovechó para tomar del brazo a su marido y guiarlo hacia la cocina para obtener un poco más de intimidad.

—Susumu, escúchame… Nunca, pero nunca más dejaremos que nuestro hijito vaya solo al estadio.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —le susurró al igual que ella.

—Amor, ¿qué no es obvio? Si no fuese porque lo dejamos ir solo al estadio, nada de esto estaría pasando.

—¿Qué cosa? No ha pasado nada, relájate…

—¿Nada…?, ¿Cómo que nada?, ¿Y qué hay con ella? —preguntó por lo bajo señalándola. —Esa chica no es precisamente "nada", está engatusando a nuestro hijito.

—Yuuko, tranquila, son sólo amigos, no hay ningún problema… Y si no, bueno, ¿cuál es el drama? Algún día Tai será un hombre grande, tendrá su esposa, su familia… No podrás evitarlo por siempre, ya no es un niño.

—Él siempre será mi niñito… —ultimó la castaña. Su hijo podría tener cuarenta años, pero siempre lo consideraría como su bebé. Punto.

No iba a dejar que llegaran aquellas carroñeras aprovechadoras a sobrevivir del esfuerzo y la dedicación de su hijo, esa suelta que ahora estaba sentada en su sofá sólo había llegado a desvirtuar la carrera de su hijo.

Ella haría todo lo posible para que su retoño dejara de comer de la palma de esa bataclana aprovechadora.

* * *

_Bueno, hasta aquí llega este capítulo... Quizás pensaron que no tenía fin :B Pero sí :D_

_Y así con la mama de Tai po xDDDDDD Que miedo esta señora D: pero estoy segura que así seré yo xDDDD espantando a las pololas de mis hermanos y a las de mis hijos que nunca tendré ;D_

_Bueno, creo que eso es todo :B Ando aprovechando que mañana no tengo clases para revivir esta cosa, en esta fecha tan triste y compleja para Chilito :(_

_Saluditos a todos! :D_

_Cuídensela :D Nos leemos :)_

* * *

**_*Len~_**


End file.
